wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nocturnal (Striker)
Nocturnal belongs to XIShadowStrikerIX; please do not use her in anything without my permission. Appearance Nocturnal has darkish grey scales with a red tint to them. Her wings and horns have salmon colored flower markings on them. She also wears an obsidian necklace that she got from the old NightWing Island. Personality Nocturnal kind and caring towards anything, plants, animals, and especially dragons. She believes that the environment should be kept safe so that way it can provide things for them as they care for it. Nocturnal doesn’t like to hunt or start fights, because of this most NightWings view her as 'soft'. Nocturnal will do anything to avoid a fight. She likes to stay high in the Rainforest trees near the top, she also plans on building her hut in the trees like the RainWings. Despite being full NightWing she acts more like a RainWing than a NightWing. Nocturnal is also a very confident speaker and she is well known throughout her tribe, so most of the NightWings actually trust her. Abilities •Normal NightWing powers •Knowledge of most of the plants of the Rainforest •Knows how to convince the NightWings to do just about anything •Most RainWings lover her so she can convince them to do things. Relationships Parents Nocturnal has a fairly good relationship with her parents. They support her in most everything she does except for her choice to not hunt. They’ve been trying to teach her how to hunt but Nocturnal refuses. The NightWings The NightWings view her as soft for not wanting to hunt. But they also see that she is a powerful speaker and could definitely represent them when she’s older even if she is only two years old. Nocturnal, however doesn’t see this in her self. The RainWings The RainWings see Nocturnal as a nice little dragonet. Some RainWings have tried to convince Queen Glory to let her see the RainWing village, but Nocturnal didn’t want to. Others are teaching her how to gather fruit and build hammocks in the trees. One day they plan on teaching her how to build a house in the trees. Biography Nocturnal first hatched at night under the canopy of the Rainforest Kingdom. She didn’t have powers because there were no full moons at the time. Since then she’s been growing up learning to care for and sympathize with the environment around her village. She wishes to speak with a Leafspeaking LeafWing to see what it really wants. Nocturnal was taught to read and write by her parents, who also began teaching other little RainWing and NightWings as well. As she got a little bit older she started reading to the younger dragonets, and they loved it. She began to share he ideas with them, and they agreed with her. Soon Nocturnal had a little army of RainWing and NightWing. They went home and told their parents who asked to hear the full idea. Eventually Queen Glory found out, and was intrigued that a little dragonet got this many dragons on one idea. The idea; to start planting half the fruit the collect to start growing more fruit trees. Glory thought that was an amazing idea, so she implemented it. Nocturnal had even more ideas; start raising animals that are getting harder and harder to find in captivity then release them into the wild. That’s also when the RainWings realized that the frogs used to make their tranquilizer darts weren’t thriving like they used to. The RainWings or NightWings hadn’t done anything to them but they were still disappearing. So both tribes rounded them up. They’d only gotten about fifty. But soon they had two hundred, released and three hundred more about to be released. (Working on it) Gallery Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (XIShadowStrikerIX) Category:Dragonets